Légendes de pierre
by Mikipeach
Summary: "Les géants de pierre n'existent pas ! C'est que des histoires !", braille Bofur dans l'oreille de son môme de frère tremblant de peur. Ah si seulement il avait su à quel point il avait tort ce chenapan de gamin !


Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient au vénérable Master, seuls mes mots et cette petite anecdote de l'enfance de Bofur et Bombur sont de moi. Si vous aimez mes écrits vous pouvez suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH).

J'ai eu envie de faire une nouvelle expérience stylistique (la faute au roman Le sommeil des poissons d'abord !) autour des géants de pierre et de Bofur suite à cette phrase du film qu'il dit : _« Mince alors ! Les légendes disaient vraies. Des géants…des géants de pierre ! »_. J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_**Légendes de pierre**_

* * *

.

_Une histoire !_, qu'ils disent.

_Une histoire !_, qu'ils piaillent ces petits nains aux joues rondes et duveteuses, coincés aux tréfonds de leur lit.

Enfants de mineurs. Enfants du peuple. Enfants de la terre couverts d'or et de minerais que leur dit parfois leur mère en les couvrant des baisers du soir, à la lueur tremblotante de la bougie. Et eux ils en rient. Parce qu'ils se sentent forts et immortels. Eux, la progéniture d'une naine au foyer et d'un mineur à la barbe poivre et sel, aux yeux fatigués par sa lourde besogne mécanique.

Ils sont encore jeunes. Ils ont encore leurs dents de lait coincées entre leurs lèvres minces de mômes. Les décennies sont perdues dans les lointains horizons du futur, avant qu'ils prennent les pioches pour aller entreprendre un concert de fer et de roc avec les minerais. Alors en attendant qu'ils soient prêts à être des nains adultes et responsables, ils jouent sur la place et s'enfoncent dans les abysses de leur matelas, avides et fébriles de l'histoire du soir à venir.

Toutes les nuits ils appellent à corps et à cris ce rituel bien ancré dans leur enfance. Bofur avec son éternel enthousiasme. Bombur avec sa douce voix de bambin timide préférant grignoter, avec gourmandise, la nourriture plutôt que de faire rouler les mots sous sa langue. Et Eiri leur offre toujours son doux sourire maternel –_ le sourire magique_, comme dit parfois Bofur dans un cri jovial - , alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit, sous le bruissement de ses jupons. Semblable à des mille feuilles pour le regard gourmand d'un Bombur tout potelé et tout en rondeur.

Elle les borde avec la douceur et la fermeté d'une mère, ses tresses rousses caressant les visages de ses enfants. Ceux-ci nichent parfois leur nez dans le cou de la naine, juste pour sentir les favoris cuivrés chatouiller leur front. Puis ils s'enfoncent avec délice sous leurs couvertures, leurs mains fermement agrippées au revers dans l'attente fébrile de l'histoire du soir.

Alors les mots sortent de la bouche de leur mère. Comme un flot qui se tisse inlassablement sous la danse des ombres et des flammes des bougies. Naissance d'images tressautantes et fantasmagoriques qui se répercutent sur les parois lisses et bleues de la chambre. Bleues comme les hautes cimes d'Ered Luin.

Et Eiri tisse encore et toujours son conte. Et c'est toujours la même histoire qui revient bien souvent, juste pour faire taire la ritournelle de demandes impérieuses de Bofur.

_Les géants de pierre ! Les géants de pierre !_, qu'il crie en agitant ses petites tresses brunes tandis que Bombur se cache sous les draps dans un gémissement apeuré.

Effrayé par les ombres sibyllines s'étendant sur les murs dans une aura menaçante, tandis que la voix de sa mère conte les légendes de ces êtres de roches et de calcaire. Il se terre sous les draps en imaginant les montagnes trembler sous le concert dissonant et strident de l'orage.

Sortant de leur sommeil de pierre.

Leurs paupières de lichen papillonnant pour chasser les dernières poussières du sommeil d'Irmo, coincées dans leurs yeux de granit. Leur voix gutturale et caverneuse rugissant face à la colère des nuages déversant leurs larmes dans les dédales montagneux. Et ils se mettent à bouger, dans des mouvements maladroits, pour reprendre leurs vieilles querelles. Géants des montagnes. Montagnes géantes. Ils détruisent et façonnent les montagnes sous le tohu-bohu des éclairs et de leurs insultes rocailleuses.

Fruits des discordes entre Melkor et Aulë. Souvenirs des temps anciens. Antiquités aux articulations rouillées. Oubliés, perdus dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Ils grondent et font trembler la terre, sous le martèlement de la pluie et la colère de l'orage.

_T'es bête Bombur ! T'es qu'un peureux d'avoir peur de légendes. T'en fait pipi au lit comme un gros poltron_, finit toujours par se moquer Bofur en sautant sur le lit.

_Maman ! Bofur m'embête_, gémit le petit rouquin les larmes embuant ses yeux chocolat.

_Les géants de pierre n'existent pas ! C'est que des histoires !_, braille Bofur dans l'oreille de son môme de frère, tremblant de peur.

_Bofur ! Arrête d'embêter ton frère_, s'exclame Eiri avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

_Ouh le peureux !_

_Bofur ! _

_Mais maman c'est vrai !_, s'offusque toujours Bofur de cet air malicieux. De ce regard de môme taquin et né avec l'éclat de l'optimisme au tréfonds de ses pupilles.

Mais Eiri n'est pas naine à se laisser embobiner par sa progéniture. Elle n'est pas née de la dernière lutte des géants de pierre. Impérieuse et un doigt menaçant levé bien haut, elle remet tout le monde au pas, grondant d'une voix calme ce garnement effronté aux tresses lourdes souhaitant affronter montagnes et dragons à la force de ses maigres poings, rassurant l'enfant pleurant sous les couvertures.

Puis c'est l'heure de rejoindre les bras d'Irmo. Fini l'histoire du soir. On glisse les enfants sous les épaisses couvertures, on les borde une dernière fois, les couronnant d'un dernier baiser et d'une ultime étreinte maternelle avant que les rayons d'Arien luisent de nouveau dans l'immensité du ciel. La flamme de la bougie s'évapore dans les ombres de la nuit et les enfants se retrouvent seuls dans la chambre. Leur imagination ondoyant dans la pénombre de la pièce sous leurs yeux embrumés de sommeil.

Et Bofur fredonne toujours un air, dans une dernière bravache, murmure déjà lourd de sommeil.

_Les géants de pierre n'existent pas, c'est que des histoires._

Ah si il avait su à quel point il avait tort ce petit chenapan de gamin !

Des décennies après, la peur lui tordrait les entrailles un jour de tempête où le ciel se déchirerait sous une pluie battante et des grondements furieux. Dans un bruit d'apocalypse faisant vibrer montagnes et ciel. Ses genoux joueraient des castagnettes pour accompagner ses dents et les rythmes de tambour de son cœur.

Il enfoncerait ses doigts dans la glaise et les éclats de pierre alors que le géant se déplacerait par-dessus les cols et les abysses sombres des Monts Brumeux. Il sentirait le sol trembler, son cœur faire des embardés, ses os vibrer sous les coups entre ces légendes de pierre.

Et il fredonnerait de nouveau cet air enfantin mais d'une voix tremblante. D'une voix effrayée par la mort prochaine. D'une voix apeurée tentant de rassurer son cœur alors que les rochers se rapprocheraient inexorablement de lui et de ses amis.

_Les géants de pierre n'existent pas. C'est que des histoires._

* * *

.

.

Je vous rassure chers lecteurs Bofur n'est pas mort…c'est juste qu'il n'y avait ensuite plus aucun intérêt pour moi à raconter ce que l'on voyait déjà dans le film :D

Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, un avis quel qu'il soit sera ma plus belle récompense.

A bientôt mes petits hérissons.


End file.
